


Battle To Come

by Higuchimon



Series: Reversal [12]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen, This is my reversal world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 15:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Brron's first Champion isn't very impressed with the up and coming new gladiator.  That will change.





	Battle To Come

**Series:** Reversal||**Story:** Battle to Come  
**Characters:** Amon, Juudai||**Ship:** N/A  
**Chapters:** 1-1||**Words:** 250  
**Genre:** Drama||**Rated:** G  
**Challenges:** Diversity Writing, GX, reversal AU: A53, 250 words  
**Notes:** So, I finally learned what Amon's role in this world is.  
**Summary:** Brron's first Champion isn't very impressed with the up and coming new gladiator. That will change.

* * *

Amon’s eyes narrowed. He remained as calm as he could, aside from that one motion. He would not let a single breath betray the thoughts that coursed through his mind. 

A challenge. A challenger. In all of his nineteen years in the world, he’d never come across someone who could give him more than a few moments of difficulty. Perhaps that led to his quest for greater power. 

That quest led him right here, to serving in Brron’s arena, fighting against everyone and anyone he could. A few of those gave him a good fight, at least. 

But now this newcomer fought, and he’d not lost a single duel in the seven weeks since his arrival. That meant that in another two weeks – when he’d been one of Brron’s gladiators for two months – then he would face Amon. 

_He won’t win._ Amon watched every duel, learned what all of his opponents could do before they ever drew a card against him. A few times he’d had to use other methods. Brron’s arena flourished not just on cards, but on killing weaponry as well. 

He would have to write home to Sid about this upcoming victory of his. Perhaps he could even return there to visit eventually. 

But that would be after he won this duel against the newcomer, against this Yuuki Juudai. An exile from Celestia’s realm couldn’t be that difficult to defeat. Perhaps it would even be interesting to combat him. 

If nothing else, defeating him might be fun. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** I'm practically salivating at what I can do with this!


End file.
